Draco Malfoy Turns Up On A School Trip
by Promises
Summary: Draco Malfoy turns up on a school trip... What the HELL is he doing in Australia? Read on to find out what happens when some boys from Hogwarts turn up on a highschool bus. It was a strange dream I has, so I appoligise for some lack of explaination. Pleas
1. Indifference

Kahli eyed their nightly stop with very little enthusiasm. It was a long, grey, rectangular, boring building. Did she have to mention that mud grey was her least favourite colour? At least there was a little unit of some sort that wasn't mud grey. In face, it was cream and light green, like the units at the Big 4 caravan park. She supposed some of the teachers or parent reps would be staying there.  
  
"Alright. Four to a room." One particularly annoying teacher shouted through the buss microphone. "Room 1 - you can exit the bus when I call your name - Lisa, Alyce, Jenna, and Michelle."  
  
Kahli's two best friends, and Jenna - a girl she could get along with some of the time - and Michelle - a younger girl who didn't stop annoying her - exited the bus. Kahli sighed, for the fourth night in a row she would have to sleep in the same room as some certain annoying people.  
  
"Room two: Nikki, Kahli, Sasha and Kate. Off you go girls."  
  
Kahli groaned, and lugged her backpack off of the luggage rack. Not Kate! And Sasha wasn't that much better. At least they usually left her alone, preferring to annoy her younger sister, Nikki. Poor Nikki.  
  
Nikki kicked at the hard grey mud of the car park. "This isn't fair. How come we get to stay with the leaders of the bitch patrol, instead of our friends?"  
  
"Life's not fair." Kahli reminded her younger sister, "But you have to take it face-first."  
  
"Sure you do." Nikki tossed a sleeping bag up into the air, catching it and tossing it again, to Kahli. Then she grabbed her bag from underneath the bus, and began walking off to the accommodation dorm.  
  
Kahli grabbed her small bag, and at once wished she had packed more. She could have brought her new black pants and the butterfly top she'd been admiring forever in the shops, but she had thought jeans and tee-shirts more appropriate.  
  
Damn it girl, even Nikki packed some nicer clothes! She scolded herself, trying to figure out what she could do to fit in. Stuff fitting in! At least I'll be comfortable.  
  
She juggled the backpack full of books, sketch-books, note-books, and pens into a more comfortable position, took up her bag, and trudged into the dorm block to find room number two. * * * Kahli wandered in from the showers looking refreshed and fluffy. Her hair, recently cut back to ear-lobe length, stuck up in a deep brown halo, still damp to touch. She was wearing the nicest clothes she'd packed, dark blue jeans and a grey chenille jumper.  
  
Again hit with remorse at her drab clothes, Kahli noticed what everyone else was wearing. Lisa had on her black and red outfit, Jenna was blue sparkles. there was so much colour, everyone so dressed up.  
  
"Argh! Attack of the scruffy!" Nikki threw her a hairbrush as she came in the room. "Your hair is going feral."  
  
"Thanks." At least Nikki was dressed sensibly, in blue jeans and an aqua v- neck jumper. Kahli straightened her hair until it fell sensibly smooth and shiny. Kate was at the other mirror, applying traces of mascara to her already dark eyelashes.  
  
"You look nice Kate." Kahli told her. Well I have to spend the entire trip rooming with her, she told herself, I might as well be nice.  
  
"Thanks." Kate said, straightening her skirt.  
  
"I think people are taking this "nicely dressed for dinner" a little too far, don't you?" Nikki whispered.  
  
"Just a bit." Kahli answered, trying to get the double knots out of her sneaker laces. "Done!" she popped her sneakers on and immediately tied them up with a double knot. "Bugger!" she muttered, "Why do I always do that?"  
  
**Briiiinng..Bringg..Brriiiiiiiinnnggg.**  
  
"Oh bugger! What happened to the good old PA system?" Nikki moaned, "Come on, tea must be ready."  
  
They hooked up with Lisa and Alyce and Tom for tea, and Kahli was thankful they didn't have to sit in their dorm groups.  
  
"What's up?" Lisa asked, trying to ignore Tom. Kahli spotted what he had done to his mop of hair, and laughed. He had gelled it back in an imitation of Tom Felton in the Harry Potter movies.  
  
"Nice hair, Tom." She told him, and sat down next to Lisa, "Nothing much. I hate the Dorm Arrangements!"  
  
"Same!" Lisa said sympathetically, "Imagine sharing a room with Jenna for the whole way!"  
  
"Hey!" Jenna shouted, even though she was so far away, "I heard that." She laughed, waving her fork in the air, "I'm an evil minded being, aren't I?"  
  
"Got that right!" Kahli muttered evilly. Lisa muttered something about sticking Jenna's fork somewhere painful.  
  
Eventually they got their food. Barbequed sausages and chops, chips and salad.  
  
You are on a diet! Kahli reminded herself sternly, picking out an unappetizing salad. On a diet.on a diet. The words reverberated around her head, reminding her not to get desert.  
  
"Your seat number for tomorrow is under your plate." A teacher announced.  
  
"Bugger!" Lisa muttered, "Hope I get to sit next to someone I can stand."  
  
"We got our own seats on the way here, why should it change?" Kahli reminded her, "But if it changes, I hope I don't sit next to someone too annoying. If they get too bad, I can always employ the silent motive, and read."  
  
Lisa giggled. 


	2. Is it he who will crack the Ice?

Kahli lounged back on her seat, too bored to notice the laughter around her. People talked non-stop. Poor them, with nothing but mindless gossip to occupy their little minds.  
  
For the gods sakes! She looked up. Jenna was still wearing her sparkly blue halter-neck top. Lisa was wearing her sparkly purple top and a purple and black skirt. Kahli was wearing mid-blue jeans and a white Lee Cooper tee- shirt, a free-be with the jeans.  
  
She looked back to her book. Could they leave her in peace with her Star Wars book and her fantasies about young Han Solo? She angrily threw the popcorn she was being pelted with back at Jenna.  
  
"I'm not scared Potter!" Tom said for the fifth millionth time.  
  
Kahli looked at him, her anger disapperating as she spotted his gelled-back hair. "It's getting old Tom!" she called anyway.  
  
He just laughed, and lounged back on the chair even more. He was so small he fit on the double seat perfectly, even though he had grown in the past year.  
  
Kahli smirked and went back to her book. "Can I read your fic?" Lisa asked. Kahli passed the sheaf of papers to her.  
  
"Can I read yours?" Jenna asked Alyce. Soon everyone was either reading some ones fan fic, or waiting to read one. Kahli turned back to her old red book.  
  
"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice said. Kahli tucked her feet up, unaware of the silence that had fallen, still not looking up from her book.  
  
"It's getting a little mad down the front." The stranger said again. "Is there somewhere I could sit?"  
  
"Yes!" Alyce squeaked in a strange voice. The side of Kahli's mouth tipped up as she looked up and watched Alyce try to fit her bag in the foot well in front of her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kahli finally looked at the newcomer, and understood why everyone had gone quiet. He was fairly tall, wearing a red jumper, he was slim but strong, fairly hot. He had scruffy looking black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses. Kahli blinked twice to make sure she was not imagining the thin, red, lightning-bolt shaped scar just over his left eye.  
  
"Wait." Nikki said, sitting up straighter, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Trust Nikki, always the most down-to-earth. She wouldn't be awe struck by this miraculous appearance.  
  
"Yeah." Harry scratched the back of his head, "Was it the hair, the eyes, or the scar that tipped you off?"  
  
"Or the hot body?" Jenna whispered just loudly enough for Kahli and Lisa to hear.  
  
"Actually the combination." Nikki said, "And the glasses, you forgot the glasses." She wiggled her sunnies.  
  
"Yes, I forgot the glasses." He laughed, and it seemed genuine. Kahli's smile broadened.  
  
"Hey, what you got there?" Harry asked Alyce. Kahli looked over just in time to see Alyce pass Kahli's fan fic, Lord Voldemort and the Attack of the Mutant Pool Noodle, to Harry.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed a few minutes later. "This is pretty good."  
  
Kahli hid behind her book. No. That fanfic is weird!!  
  
"Harry!" Another someone had showed up. A tall, slightly gawky, red-haired someone could be none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"S'cuse me." He pushed Nikki's bag aside and plopped onto the seat next to her, so he was across the aisle from Harry.  
  
"Fine then!" Nikki stuffed the bag down in the foot well. She leaned back into her  
  
"Read this." Harry shoved Lord Voldemort and the attack of the Mutant Pool Noodle in Ron's face, then he turned back to Alyce, "Any more of those cool stories?"  
  
"Umm..." Alyce began, but Jenna interrupted.  
  
"Sure." She passed Alyce's fanfic to Harry. Harry started to read, and immediately cracked up laughing. "Check this, Ron." He spluttered, "Me and Draco are GAY!!" He showed Ron the first page of the fanfic.  
  
"But we already knew that." Ron said cheekily. "It's common knowledge."  
  
"Shuddup Ron." Harry grinned, and continued reading.  
  
Alyce's face flamed, but she was settling down. It didn't seem to be annoying Harry. In fact, he was taking it like any normal boy would, just laughing it off. She sighed with relief.  
  
Some one else was walking up the aisle. Kahli could feel more than hear the murmurs that this person's presence created. Now what? She looked up.  
  
That someone was gorgeous.. Blonde hair not gelled back, but fluffy. Not so much as a sneer marked his face, but a friendly smile. He was taller than Harry, not so tall as Ron. Green tee-shirt covered his chest, legs in blue jeans.  
  
Kahli looked down so that Draco Malfoy wouldn't see the interest in her eyes. 


End file.
